


重复废稿

by minxm



Category: else - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxm/pseuds/minxm
Summary: 重复的废稿，无意思，只是有当时的kudos不舍得删
Kudos: 14





	重复废稿

窗外小雨敲击，房内酒气萦绕，小夜灯暗黄的光下，空落落的酒瓶散落一地，而床上的两人正互相纠缠交织。

炭治郎不记得自己是怎么被义勇压在床上的。原本只不过是一场庆祝后的交心畅谈而已，只是没有想到两人酒量都不怎么好，而对方貌似比自己更差。

拖着对方上床换衣服的时候，便被对方抱着一同摔在床上。后来拉下衣服的动作只是习惯而为，肌肤相贴之下，突然而来的嘴唇相碰，最后便一触即发。

若不是对方低声在耳边喘息呼唤着自己的声音如此的清晰，撩拨心弦，或者炭治郎早就将对方推开。然而本来就是暗恋的人，如此乖顺的动作不禁让人遐想。所以转身被压下的感觉，便没有了抗拒的想法，

或者是真的醉了，也或者只是不想醒来。炭治郎就这样被拉入了这样的氛围之中，与对方缠绵下去。

回过神的时候，已经毫无防备的跪趴在床上，身后秘处被对方修长的手指肆意入侵着，张合按揉。初次的疼痛不能避免，但是对方热气吐息喷洒在颈部，口中轻喃着自己名字的时候，一下子击中了心房，让他坚持了下来。

肩部的皮肤被对方轻咬传来的疼痛，是对方压抑的情绪。炭治郎即使是醉了，也能感受到对方不愿意伤害自己的心意，此刻对方的温柔就像刻在了细胞里一样，细腻而柔软。

相贴的皮肤传来对方炙热的温度，不禁让炭治郎身体轻颤。突然有了暗恋成真的心情，被对方填满的心脏，砰砰砰的直跳。

炭治郎忍不住低声唤着

“义勇先生，已经。。。可以了”

而义勇就像得到什么指示一样，乖乖的退出了手指，换上了更加粗大的物什顶住已经湿润的穴口，一点点的攻入这具稚嫩的肉体。

伞部进入的感觉并不好受，炭治郎跪在床上，抓紧被单感受着对方一寸寸深入的压迫。

身后的人或许感觉到了他的紧张，用手掌扶着了他的肩膀，略微粗糙的手心沿着蝴蝶骨来到脊柱中央，描绘着他每一寸皮肤。

挑逗性的动作沿着脊柱来到尾骨，皮肤上的瘙痒让炭治郎腰部不自觉向下缩了缩。然而翘起的臀部更加方便后面的进入，直到完全的顶入，完全的填满，炭治郎已经只能趴在床上低低喘息。

只是没有等到他完全适应，义勇便开始前后移动深入浅出，逼着他只能依在床上喘息加重，腰部随着对方的动作前后摇摆。

直到顶入敏感点的瞬间，炭治郎才开始找到了快感，甬道不能自控的紧缩着包裹着义勇的坚硬。

而义勇就像找到了有趣玩意般，次次用力碾压在敏感点上，没有想要放过身下人的想法，绝对的占有欲，即使是喘息，也要想要掌控。

脆弱部位被对方无情占有的感觉，压得炭治郎呻吟不断，然而无力的喘息不过是再一次的催化剂，让义勇更加不知满足般，拉起他的臀部，更加用力更加深入。

模糊视线下身下人的蝴蝶骨轻颤，义勇忍不住停下了动作，弯下腰亲吻。

或者是唇上稍冷的温度唤醒了炭治郎，他轻拍着对方扶着自己腰间的手，唤着对方的名字

“义勇。。义勇先生，我。。。我想。。看看你的脸。。”

而还没有清醒过来的义勇又怎么能理解他的心情。只以为是对方不满的催促，所以他直起了腰，继续挺进。

臀部拍打在胯骨上的动作，发出啪啪啪的声音，越来越强烈的刺激让炭治郎忍不住咬紧了嘴唇，埋在枕头里。

或者是突然消失了呻吟引起了义勇的注意，炭治郎只感觉压着自己腰部的手一松，便被拉着脚踝翻了个身。

突然的动作让他昏沉的脑袋更加晕了，眼睛看着窗边摆动着的吊饰一时间竟然分不清真假。

直到身体再一次被对方的灼热填满，温热的身体再次覆在他身上，腿被用力向两边架开，炭治郎才有了实质的感觉。

炭治郎感觉腿已经有点麻了，只是不知道是性爱刺激的麻木，还是被突然拉开筋的麻木。

至少此时此刻他并不在意。

义勇垂下的长发在他眼前摆动， 扫过胸前的皮肤不断带来痒意，诉说着他的存在感。炭治郎忍不住伸手拉过那一簇扰乱的头发，鬼使神差的吻在了上面。

其实炭治郎想要吻的是身上的人，可惜两人关系才有那么点进展，既往的关系，让少年一下子不敢过于冒犯。

而义勇在此时停下了动作，或者是感觉到了身下人的渴求，他用手托着炭治郎的后脑勺，用力吻了下去。

唇齿相碰，艳红的舌头纠缠在一起，捣乱着对方内部，粘膜被挑逗的感觉让两人身体升温，更加迫切的想要对方。

而义勇就着这个姿势，直接把炭治郎双腿压在了他的身侧，臀部离开床褥向上翘起，任由自己从上而下的占有攻伐。

炭治郎感觉腰部有点疼痛，双腿无力张开，宽容的接纳着对方一切的给与，与他一同沉沦。

敏感点被不断攻陷的当下，炭治郎的欲望随着对方的动作在腹前摆动，那里已经挺硬很久，他忍不住的配合着对方的动作，上下移动安抚着自己的欲望。

最终在双重刺激下，他忍不住扬起了脖子先行释放。

义勇看着对方露出的喉结随着呼吸上下移动的样子，忍不住咬了上去。

下身不断做着最后的冲刺，就在到达顶点的那一刻，义勇瞬间把欲望抽了出来，喷洒在炭治郎的腹部，与他刚才释放了的液体混合一起。

本来已经喝醉的两人，经历一次激烈的运动便想要歇下。义勇直接靠在炭治郎身上，喘着气，慢慢最后发出了均匀的呼吸。

而还算清醒的炭治郎，疲软的双手却移不开压在身上的人，内心只好打算着明天早点起来清理干净。

而最后的结果，炭治郎在义勇怀里醒来，看着对方恬静的睡颜，有一瞬间炭治郎以为他还在梦中。只是身体上的污物已经干结在身上，形成了痕迹，粘腻的感觉并不好受。他便起床开始了打理。

不仅仅是自己，还有义勇的房间。他打开了房间的窗户透透气，轻声的收拾着地上乱作一团的衣物。

最后看着还没有清醒过来的义勇，只好把干净衣服放在了对方枕边，便出去准备起了这天的食物。虽然昨晚是第一次，但身体没有想象中的疼痛，只是腰部还有点酸软。

在厨房整理食材的时候，突然房间内传出物体跌落的声音，炭治郎以为义勇发生了什么事情，敲了敲门便直接走了进去。

“义勇先生？”炭治郎看着已经穿戴好了出行的衣物的义勇。

“你怎么还在这里，没有去寺里吗？”义勇只是习惯性的抬头看了一看，便继续弯下腰捡起不小心跌落在地的水杯。

“因为……昨晚……”炭治郎脸上带上了红晕，有点不好意思说出来。

“昨晚是你照顾我吗，谢谢”

炭治郎有点愕然。  
“你……什么都不记得了吗？”

“我记得昨晚没有收拾就回房睡了”说完后，义勇没有理会神情怪异的炭治郎，直接经过他走出了房间。

“是……是吗？”炭治郎硬是扯起了一个笑容。

微风从打开的窗吹来，带着雨后泥土的味道，夹杂着义勇残留的味道。

这是，说谎的味道。


End file.
